


[podfic] won't go gentle

by ashers_kiss, cantarina, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Han Solo, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Force Ghosts, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Compliant, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, or at least the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When Han wakes up – well, that’s the first surprise.That he’s lying flat on his back really isn’t.Or: Han Solo meets his in-laws. It goes as well as can be expected.





	[podfic] won't go gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [won't go gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005632) by [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Canonical Character Death, or at least the aftermath, Meeting the Parents, Afterlife, Force Ghosts, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Compliant, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Force Ghost Han Solo, Multi-Voice Podfic, Podfic Collaboration

 **Length:**  00:05:14

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_won't%20go%20gentle_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
